


Never Alone

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Gladio has to leave on a week-long trip for work, but doesn't want Ignis to be alone. He has a special little surprise for his lover to ensure the week passes by for him with ease.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VANMEC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANMEC/gifts), [Tigris_Lilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/gifts).



> I was asked to write a Gladnis fic that wasn't smut and after having a conversation with ilRae and Vanmec this is the result.

Ignis and Gladio sat on their couch eating breakfast. Today was the last day Ignis would see Gladio for an entire week. His lover had to go on a trip and Ignis was stuck at home, with his own work to do, but that was beside the point.

 

Slowly, Ignis sipped his Ebony while staring at the ground. “This week is going to be utterly dreadful,” he finally said after almost fifteen minutes of complete silence.

 

“Babe, don’t worry! I’m sure it will fly by in no time,” Gladio replied while putting a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder and caressed it with his thumb. “Besides, I got a gift for you to keep ya company while I’m gone.”  
  
“Gladiolus…if you’re using this trip as a way to get a puppy consider it out of the qu—“

 

“You’re gonna love it,” Gladio swiftly said while standing up and walking to their bedroom. He was gone for a few moments and Ignis could hear him shuffling around before re-entering their living room. When he emerged he was holding a long white body pillow.

 

“A body pillow?”

 

“Not just _any_ body pillow, babe.” Before Ignis could ask what kind it was, Gladio turned it around.

 

“Gl…” Ignis couldn’t even form a sentence. In fact, he went so far as to set his Ebony down on the coffee table to just stare at what Gladio was holding. It was indeed a body pillow, but when Gladio turned it around he realized it wasn’t a plain one. No, this body pillow had custom made art of none other than Gladiolus Amicitia. He was lying on his back; one hand was behind his head while the other was teasing his chest. Of course the art depicted him as being shirtless in nothing but his underwear and a _very_ large bulge, which was all true to how Gladio was in real life.

 

“So…do ya like it?!”

“Gladio…I’m not sure…” Ignis began before looking up at Gladio’s face. He had a huge smile and his amber eyes were just filled with light. He sighed and smiled back at his lover, “Yes, albeit something I never would have expected, but I suppose it shall act as a decent enough placeholder for you until your return.”

 

Gladio stepped towards Ignis and handed him the pillow before wrapping his arms around him. “I love you and I can’t wait for this trip to be over so I can stay home with you,” he said softly. Gently he kissed Ignis’ forehead and held it until he felt the tears starting to form in his eyes go away.

 

“I love you as well.”

 

They finished their breakfast and Ignis cleaned up their dirty dishes. He wished Gladio had more time to spend with him, but unfortunately his lover had to leave. They kissed passionately before the larger man grabbed his duffel bag for his trip and left. Ignis closed the door and rested his forehead against it for a moment. _“An entire week without Gladio…”_

 

* * *

 

 

The week passed quicker than Ignis had intended. He busied himself with work to help make the time pass by quicker. Every night he slept somewhat peacefully, but he kept the body pillow on Gladio’s side of the bed so it felt less empty. One morning he woke to his head resting on it, but as the week progressed he began to cuddle with it more.

 

If he was going to watch a movie he would opt for the Gladio pillow to relax with rather than a normal one. Every time he looked at it he filled up with love, but he also had to suppress a few chuckles if he thought too much on how silly the gift was. Gladio loved Ignis with all of his heart and went so far as to have an artist create a body pillow of himself just for Ignis. _”Just so I don’t have to feel alone…”_

 

Friday night rolled around and Ignis prepared for bed with his usual routine. He showered, brushed his teeth, set his glasses on the bed side table, and slid himself into the bed. A loud sigh emerged from his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling. _“Just a few more days until Gladio returns.”_

 

The more Ignis thought about Gladio, the more he realized just how different life was without him around. Every time he ate he looked at the empty spot that was usually filled with the large body of his lover. When Ignis had caught up with his television shows for the week he instinctually turned to where Gladio normally sat to discuss them with him, only to be met with another empty spot. He closed his eyes to keep himself from crying, but a few tears managed to roll down his cheeks. Abruptly he sat up and walked over to their closet. He couldn’t take this anymore; being alone without Gladio even if for just a couple more days was taking a toll on him. Slender fingers pushed through hanging clothes until he found one of Gladio’s hoodies.

 

Without hesitating he stormed over to their dresser and grabbed some of Gladio’s cologne. A few quick sprays were all he needed before returning it to its place. He flopped down onto the body pillow, that now smelled exactly like Gladio, and wrapped the large hoodie around himself. Once it was secure he pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around the pillow. While this wasn’t the same as sleeping with Gladio it was enough to make him feel less lonely. Before he knew it he drifted off into sleep and dreamt of Gladio’s return.

 

* * *

 

Gladio slowed his walking pace as he neared their apartment door. Thanks to his determination to see Iggy again he was able to come home a few days early. Quietly he opened the door and peered inside of their apartment. The lights were off and Ignis was nowhere in sight.

 

“Phew…” he quietly sighed out as he entered. Softly he padded his way to their bedroom, using his phone as a light to ensure he didn’t trip over anything. Gladio was hoping Ignis was still awake so he could pounce on him in bed and shower him with kisses.

 

As he entered the bedroom he realized that Ignis was asleep. He gently set his duffel bag next to their hamper, knowing that Ignis would want him to put away his dirty clothes properly in the morning. Gladio undressed and left only his briefs on before making his way over to their bed. He reached down to lay where he normally would, but his hand was met with a solid figure. Gladio raised an eyebrow and turned on the light to the bathroom so he could see without waking Ignis.

 

Quickly he clapped a hand over his mouth as he looked at what was before him. Ignis was curled up on his side with his arms and legs wrapped around the body pillow. His head was resting on the chest of Pillow Gladio and a small puddle of drool wet the fabric beneath his face. Slender fingers gripped Pillow Gladio’s shoulder and he twitched slightly in his sleep. Gladio got closer and pulled out his phone to snap a few photos. This was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He sniffed the air a little and tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that Ignis had sprayed the pillow with his cologne. As he got closer he then noticed his hoodie wrapped around his lover.

 

Very slowly, Gladio began to replace himself with the body pillow. He made sure to not move Ignis too much, but after a few minutes he managed to successfully take the place of Pillow Gladio. It fell to the floor as Gladio wrapped his arms around the slender man, kissing his face softly.

 

“Iggy…” Gladio whispered between kisses, “…Iggy, wake up, babe.”

 

After a few moments Ignis stirred in his sleep. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he realized that Gladio was lying next to him.

 

“Gladio!” he exclaimed while sitting up and wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck. “Why are you home already?”

 

Gladio placed a deep kiss on Ignis’ lips. “Well, I finished with my work earlier than planned so I was able to come home and see you curled up with the pillow I got ya.”

 

Ignis’ cheeks flushed, “You…saw that…”

 

“Yeah and it was adorable, Iggy. You should have seen…wait,” he pulled out his phone and flipped through the photos he took of Ignis, “I’m glad you weren’t so lonely with that pillow.”

 

Ignis sighed at the photos, but smiled up at Gladio. “Yes well, I’m much happier now that you’re home.”

 

“Oh? Are ya happy enough to stay up for a little longer and make out with me?”

 

Ignis pressed their lips together and cupped Gladio’s face in his hands, “Most definitely. In fact, I may be able to stay up even longer to do other things should you desire.”

 

Gladio groaned and rolled Ignis over onto his back to shower him with kisses, “Sounds good to me.”

 

They kissed passionately to make up for the entire week that they were apart. Ignis savored each touch from Gladio, never wanting to be away from him for this long ever again. Gladio kept his eyes firmly shut as he was filled with so much love for Ignis. The last thing he ever wanted was to be apart from him again.


	2. Never Alone Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio got Ignis a body pillow of himself for when he is away so it only makes sense that Ignis would return the favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on writing this shortly after posting the first chapter, but then I forgot so I apologize!

Ignis tapped his foot as his finger hovered over the “enter” key on his laptop. He took a deep breath…and still let his finger hover. This was an utterly ridiculous request to send, but it was something he wanted to get for Gladio. With one swift movement his finger finally hit the key and his message was sent. He had managed to track down the artist who made the Gladio Pillow and wished to have one made in return for his lover. However, he wasn’t entirely sure what the process would be to have it made so he tried to do some research on custom made body pillows.

 

He decided to busy himself with cleaning their apartment. Gladio was out for a run and was going to pick up some groceries on his way back. Ignis would have joined him, but he wanted to use this time to order his gift. It wasn’t something he felt comfortable doing at work so he had to make do with finding time at home for it. Roughly thirty minutes had passed before Ignis felt his phone buzz. Much to his surprise it was an e-mail from the artist. Quickly, he opened it up and was relieved that they were willing to take on the commission, mainly because they remembered Gladio. All Ignis had to do was let them know what they wanted the pose to be, what he looked like, and payment information. This meant Ignis had to take a photo of himself to send to the artist and the thought alone of doing that made him slightly uncomfortable. He flipped through his phone and thankfully had a few selfies of him and Gladio together so he didn’t have to awkwardly take a brand new photo for this.

 

Rather than respond on his laptop he just sent all of what the artist requested via his phone. This time he didn’t hesitate and hit “send” as quickly as possible so he didn’t have time to back out. He sighed out of relief and went back to cleaning so he didn’t have to think about everything.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed since Ignis had made his order. It took time for the artist to finish everything on top of having it printed. Ignis checked the tracking frequently to ensure he didn’t miss the delivery. While he was at work he snuck a quick peek at the tracking only to see that it had arrived. Gladio normally didn’t open Ignis’ mail so he wasn’t too concerned about it, but he managed to leave work a little earlier than planned.

 

Once he arrived home he saw the package and immediately took it inside to look at it. He had already received the measurements of the pillow case and ordered a pillow ahead of time to avoid having to go out and buy one. Since he was home before Gladio he could surprise him with it. Ignis shoved the pillow inside of the case and gently laid it on the bed. He smirked at it and decided to head out to grab a few ingredients for tonight’s dinner.

 

* * *

 

Gladio padded his way down the hall to their apartment, opened the door, and immediately kicked his shoes off once he was inside.

 

“Iggy, are ya home?” he asked while looking around.

 

No Ignis. Gladio shrugged and assumed he had run out for something and decided to take this time to lay down. He yawned, stretched, and walked over to their bedroom. Once the light was on, Gladio paused in his tracks as his jaw fell open.

 

Pillow Ignis. An artwork of his lover was on a body pillow, but it wasn’t some tame portrait. It was Ignis, laying there with his hair down, glasses on, and biting his lower lip. His usual purple and black leopard print shirt was completely undone with one hand gripping at one side. The other hand was reaching for one of his shirt stays along his thigh. He was wearing a pair of tight black briefs that showed a decent amount of what was behind them. To top it off he was still wearing socks and sock garters. One of the shirt stays was partially undone on the side of the shirt Ignis was holding as his fingers were undoing the other. Ignis knew that Gladio _loved_ the shirt stays and garters. They gripped his legs so perfectly and accentuated one of Gladio’s favorite parts of him.

 

Gladio put both of his hands on the sides of his face and slowly walked over to the pillow. His fingers gently ran down it as he took everything in again. Ignis had really gone out of his comfort zone to order this for him. Granted, Ignis wasn’t going away on a trip, but he often stayed late at work while Gladio was home napping. At least now he had his own Pillow Ignis to cuddle with.

 

The door opened and was promptly closed as Gladio continued to gawk over this work of art. Quickly, Gladio left their bedroom and ran immediately to Ignis. Thankfully, Ignis had prepared for this and made sure the bag he was carrying was put on the kitchen island before Gladio got to him. Big, muscular arms wrapped around Ignis and lifted him up off of the ground while spinning him around.

 

“You’re the best, Iggy,” Gladio said before giving Ignis a deep kiss while setting him back down on the ground. “I can’t believe you actually went ahead and ordered one for me.”

 

“Yes, well, I figure we could both use something to cuddle with while the other is away. It was quite awkward to order, but I’m glad that you enjoy it,” Ignis replied while placing his hand on Gladio’s cheek.

 

Gladio immediately held his own hand over Ignis’ and smiled at him, “Babe, I do enjoy it, but do you want to know what I’d enjoy more?”

 

Ignis shot Gladio a look and raised his eyebrow.

 

“I’d like it if life imitated art for once,” Gladio replied while winking at Ignis and pulling him closer.

 

“Ah, yes, I figured as much which is why I just so happen to be wearing shirt stays and sock garters today.” Ignis grabbed Gladio’s hands and started to lead him towards the bedroom. The meal he had planned for tonight could wait.


End file.
